A Land of Enchantment
by Heather2
Summary: The first installment of my story. A new year at Hogwarts(5th year) What will happen? Well, read to find out! And Please r/r. I will continue if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A Land of Enchantment   
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters used in this story except for Lauren. She owns all the ideas, except for the unique plot I have written. The song was from the movie hocus pocus, and was in no way my creation.   
  
Authors Note: This is my first story of my series, I hope all of you will enjoy it. I will try to post a new installment every week, so check back regularly, and R/R!!  
  
Harry Potter was about to begin his fifth year of school at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was traveling by broom over to Ronald Weasley's house because his aunt and uncle, Petunia And Vernon Dursely had snapped his wand in two. Luckily for Harry, in his latest years as a wizard, he had only gotten stronger, so he could perform some magic without his wand. He had unlocked his trunk and put it in a feather lite bag that one of his best friends, Hermione Granger had given him for his birthday. He flew on his firebolt over the magical city of London at night. He knew, however, that he would not be seen because he had taken the precaution of wearing his invisibility cloak.   
  
Harry knew he could just buy a new wand, but in recent years he had gotten rather attached to his own. He had almost lost it the previous summer at the quidditch world cup, when death eaters scared everyone half to death. He had gone up against Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard of the time, more than once, and won. Harry Potter had come to rely on his magical items, and was not feeling good about parting with one of his most treasured ones. His wand had been the brother wand to Voldemort's and that fact had saved him last year, but, now it would not. Harry knew all too well from Ron, that broken wands were hard, if not impossible to fix.   
  
Harry flew into site of the burrow, the weasley's house, and saw an orange room up three levels and on the side of the tilting house. He flew around to that window and looked in to see his friend Ron reading a book on the Chudley cannons. He was on the outside, looking in, and wondered if that was the way it would always be. The Weasley's were very much so like his family, but, Harry wanted to just have a real family. A mother, a father, maybe even a sister or a brother. But, he knew that none of this would ever be possible.   
  
Every night, in the Dursely's household, he had prayed for someone to love him, because, of course no one did. Dudley was a bully to Harry, and made everyone in school hate him, so Harry's school life was terrible, always being teased for being so skinny with such large hand me downs. At home, or, the only thing he could call a home, Harry was treated like a rat, and a servant, while Dudley sat like a big, giant horse, eating everything in sight. Now, don't get me wrong, Harry was never once jealous of Dudley, except for the one thing Harry wanted the most, a family. The Durselys were definitely not family, to them, Harry was simply, an obligation, a rat that they wished they could call the exterminator on.   
  
Harry decided the summer air was getting rather chilly, so he flew into Ron's room with a slight tumble. "Harry?" Ron sounded amazed. "What are you doing here? Not that you aren't welcome of course." Ron blushed, realizing he may have sounded a bit rude and abrupt.   
  
"Well, Vernon snapped my wand in two, so I flew here, using a few quick enchantments on the way, knowing that I'd get away with it, because, of course, where would they send the owl. Dumbledore had said that I needed to go there first, and so I did, but now I'm here, and glad of it too. I hope its not an inconvenience though."   
  
"Of course not, Harry! You can even have the top bunk here if you want. You know my mother would think that you were her son if it wasn't for the fact that you don't have red hair and freckles like the rest of us." Ron smiled, and Harry saw a friend for the first time since he had left King's Cross station at the end of last term. "Cmon, we'll go tell mum your here, and have her set an extra plate at the dinner table."   
  
Ron looked excited to see a friend almost as much as Harry did. Little did he know that from around 4000 miles away, someone else was wishing for the same thing.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lauren McCleary woke up at 2:00 am, not being able to sleep at all. She had tossed and turned, but could not get the dream off of her mind. She could barely remember what it was about, but it was like she was seeing the world through someone else's thoughts, and eyes. It was troubling because she had never had anything like that happen to her before, and the thoughts were not happy ones either.   
  
Lauren was home for the summer. She had to keep most of her life a secret from all of her muggle friends. She went to the small, secretive school of Sabrinth school of wiccans and witchcraft. It was a small school, well hidden in Loveland, Colorado. It housed only 70 students, about 1/4 of what was rumored the great castle of Hogwarts had. Lauren was transferring to the majestic school for her last three years of wizarding school.   
  
She was looking forward to it, but she just hoped that she wouldn't get lost in the big crowd. She had never been one for that, and had been very outgoing in Sabrinth. She had been doing her reading and decided that she would probably do the best to be in Gryffindor, but her second choice would definitely Ravenclaw. In Sabrinth she had not been the best student because she had not taken her studies seriously. But she knew that it was time to buckle down if she wanted to go anywhere in the wizarding world. Her biggest goal was to become either the editor of the Daily Prophet or a professor at Hogwarts.   
  
Now that Lauren was thoroughly exhausted, she just put her head on the pillow, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Harry had met all the Weasleys again, and had a wonderful dinner, the first good one he had had since the last dinner at Hogwarts. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, and pasta, along with the best pumpkin juice Harry had ever had. For desert Mrs. Weasley had made Harry's favorite, Banana Cream Pie. After Dinner, Harry was so stuffed, and still very tired from his flight over here, that after playing a game of exploding snap with Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, he went straight to bed.   
  
He had lots of thoughts on his mind. For instance, why had Dumbledore made him go to the Durselys first of all. This, other than a name, was the thing weighing on his mind the most. The name he could not get out of his head, for a reason he did not know, was Lauren, Lauren McCleary. Harry didn't think he had known her before. The name was like a shadow, or a ghost. Somewhat like remembering a childhood friend forgotten until now. He still could not get the weight of either problems, or that of what evil Voldemort can do now, off his mind. So he asked Mrs. Weasley for a sleeping potion, and, luckily, with no questions asked, but a worrying look, she gave it to him.   
  
He lay down, took it, and fell right to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. However, his sleep was not all that dreamless. He had a dream where he was watching Hermione and another girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He tried to talk, to ask them what was going on, of course Hermione would know, but no, this was a dream, they weren't real anyway, but, he could not talk. It felt as if the dream were a T.V. show, and someone had pressed the mute button. He then saw a flash of green light, and a lightening bolt, and the dream was over, and he didn't have another dream the whole night.   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Lauren had gotten to sleep well, and woke up feeling refreshed, but with a song in her head, that didn't seem to stop playing. It went like this:   
  
Come little children,   
I'll take thee away,   
Into my land of enchantment   
Come little children   
The times come, to play   
Into my garden of magic   
  
The song was beautiful, yet, mystical. She could figure it out, It was as if someone was playing games with her mind. But she tried to concentrate, and decided that it was just a result of excitement, because, today, she was flying to London, on a muggle airplane of course. She got ready for the day, her bags already packed. They had been packed for two weeks already. She had arranged a place to stay in Hogsmeade, with her, father, Sirius.   



	2. Chapter 2

A Land of enchantment~Chapter 2   
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter one! Review and I will continue again!   
  
Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow is sung by Judy Garland in the Wizard of Oz and is in no way my own work.   
  
Harry woke up to a very cheerful Mrs. Weasley singing, it was way too early to be that cheerful. It was barely even dawn, and, it was still the summer. She was singing a song from a muggle movie that Harry had watched when he was around the age of nine. Something about a wizard, and a land called Oz. Harry remembered munchkins, and an evil witch of the west. Harry heard the song perfectly now in his mind, and from downstairs. It goes like this:   
  
Somewhere over the rainbow   
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of,   
Once, In a lullaby   
  
Somewhere over the rainbow,   
Skies are blue   
And the dreams that you dare to dream,   
really do come true.   
  
Someday I wish upon a star   
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.   
Where troubles melt like lemon drops.   
Away above the chimney tops,   
Thats where you'll find me.   
  
Somewhere over the rainbow,   
Blue birds fly   
Birds fly over the rainbow,   
why then, oh, why cant I?   
  
If happy little blue birds fly   
Beyond the rainbow,   
Why, oh why, can't I?   
  
Harry heard the early morning birds chirping in the distance and decided to wake Ron up. "Whassamatta?" Ron said groggily when Harry tried to wake Ron up.   
  
Harry decided that he would let Ron sleep for the moment and go downstairs to see what he could do to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. He owed them all so much. After pointlessly running a comb through his wild hair, and putting pair of baggy khakis on and a collared shirt, he went downstairs.   
  
Once he got there he saw that some of the birds that he had been hearing were actually coming from downstairs. The Weasleys had another clock that had each of the birds, and they played at the hour when the time was right. Harry had seen them, they were muggle contraptions with only one difference. Mr. Weasley had probably bewitched them, because for 3 minutes for every hour, 10 of the birds flew out of the clock and went chirping about the house.   
  
"Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"   
  
"Harry, dear, what are you doing up so early, is Ron up yet?'   
  
"No, I'm just up because I could manage to fall back to sleep after I heard one of the explosions from Fred and George's room."   
  
"Oh, ok then. I suppose you can get the toast going. Today I'm doing everything in a muggle way, so you kids won't be punished for underage magic. The ministry keeps getting it all wrong. I do a simple spell and we get five letters, all warnings not to do underage magic. Of course, what they mean, or what I should hope they mean, is for underage wizards not to do magic. Oh, well, they have enough on their minds at the moment, what with all the recent criminal activity."   
  
"What criminal activity would that be?'   
  
"Well, someone was at St. Mungo's, Godric's Hollow, and Hogsmeade. They attacked everyone putting Hexes on them, even the poor hurt children. I dare say that they were looking for someone, even a disturbance was noted on the Hogwarts grounds. But, no need to worry about that just now, you need to enjoy your summer while it lasts. How is that toast coming along?"   
  
"It's almost ready. Who do you think they are looking for?"   
  
"Well, Arthur seems to be thinking that it is the heir of Gryffindor, but, others say that it is Slytherin's heir, don't these people listen, it was he-who-must-not-be- named the whole time, fifty years ago, and in your second year. The heir of Slytherin is on the wizarding world most wanted lists all ready." Harry thought it would do Mrs. Weasley some good to have someone to talk to in the early mornings, she sure seemed to have a lot to say.   
  
  
Harry hoped that his mother had been like Mrs. Weasley is. But, he would never know.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lauren woke up around 10:00 am lazily turning on her T.V. She was a soap opera addict, well, she wouldn't have been so much if she hadn't gone to Sabrinth, because then she would have real, live, muggle friends, instead of having none. So her summers were mainly wasted on this highly unworthy cause.   
  
But, today, she reminded herself, turning off the television and saying bye to 90210, she was going to London. Sirius was going to apparate to Lauren's house to pick her up to go to the airport. He wasn't as well known for his criminal record in America, and his name had been partly cleared in London as well over the summer when the truth about Peter Pettigrew and the curse had come out.   
  
Sirius said that Lauren could stay with him, Of course, because no one really suspected him anymore, but a boy named Harry Potter was also going to be living with them. Sirius was Harry's god father, and a good friend of the well known, and non- existent James Potter. She got her packed bags out, put on a pair of flared jeans, and a tanktop. She pulled her hair into a neat bun, and smeared on a bit of lip gloss, and went off to the park where she was supposed to meet her father, for the first time since she had been 3 years old. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Land of Enchantment~Chapter 3   
  
authors note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed parts one and two! Your opinion definitely does count. I don't know what I would do without it. Well, I might not be writing! I will try and get the next part up by Tuesday, but you review and make it happen! Also, if you want to read any other of my stories, you will find them posted on this site under the pen name, **Hermione**. Please Review!!  
  
Harry had finally gone to get Fred, George, and Ron up. But, when he got there to wake them, they were gone. Harry looked out the window and saw three bodies lain on the ground. Just unconscious, he ran down and outside, and all three of them were still perfectly alive. He shook Ron and his eyes fluttered, and he woke up.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Well, I was just about to wake up, then I heard a strange music, something about a land of enchantment, and then, well, I don't remember anything else, I just remember you waking me up just now."  
  
"Well, are you hurt or anything?"   
  
"No, I'm just fine, a bit hungry though."  
  
"Ok then, help me wake up Fred and George and we'll go eat breakfast and try and sort whatever this is out." So they woke up Fred and George, and very reluctantly they got up. The four walked into the kitchen and the table was set, and breakfast was ready.   
  
"Oh, I always like the smell of bacon in the morning." Said Fred.   
  
"Fred dear, I'm sorry, but we're not having bacon." replied Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Ok, well, do we have scrambled eggs?" Asked George.   
  
"Of course." Said Mrs. Weasley and she piled heaps of scrambled eggs onto Fred and George's plates.   
  
"Thanks mum." They replied in unison. There was a sneeze that came from about a floor up, and Harry recognized it as Ginny's. She came downstairs dressed and ready for the day, but with a pale face and a kerchief on hand.   
  
"Oh, dear, go back to bed, I'll bring you up some orange juice."   
  
"No, mum, I can't. I'm going on a picnic, aahhchoo, with Seamus. He invited me at the end of the year, and I, achew, really want to go."   
  
"The only way your going is if he picks you up, and if he doesn't mind getting dreadfully sick."   
  
"Oh, mother, he was going to pick me up anyway, on his broom." Ginny got lost in thought for a moment and was daydreaming. "I'd be much better if you could just put one of those anti cold charms on me."  
  
"Well, ok, but just this once." And with a flick of her wand Ginny looked much better. Harry, however was feeling very bitter. He had no family, and no girlfriend, and now it was starting to seem like he had no friends either. Just then a tawny owl flew into the room right to Harry with a letter in its beak. It said:   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I am very sorry that you have had to wait this long, but my name has now been cleared. Everyone knows, finally, that I am not guilty, and I can have my life back again. You are more than welcome now, to come and live with me in Godric's Hollow, it is a house very near to where your parents's house used to be. I am sorry for that because it may bring you pain, but I await you arrival! Please meet me at Hogsmeade first, and then the three of us can go to the house together.   
  
One other thing. I don't know if anyone ever told you, but, I have a Daughter, Lauren, Lauren Black now. She always thought it was McCleary, because that was her grandmother's last name, but that is beside the point. She will also, of course be living with me now. She is also a fifth year in her magical education, and is a transfer from an American school called Sabrinth. I hope that the two of you will be good friends. Please write back soon with your answer!   
  
Your Godfather,   
Sirius   
  
"What's it about Harry?" Asked Ron excitedly.   
  
"It's Sirius, I'm going to go and live with him and his daughter now that his name has been cleared!" Harry was in a bit of a shock, now knowing that he would never return to the Durselys again if he could help it. Harry quickly scribbled his reply.   
  
Dear Sirius,   
  
I am very excited about coming to live with you! I have waited for this since my third year, and I will be there as soon as I can, maybe in about a week. I look forward to meeting Lauren as well. A friend of yours is a friend of mine, as a muggle said one time, I over heard that on some talk show over the summer.   
  
I will be there as soon as I can, and will be in Hogsmeade to meet you before we go to the house. I look forward to it!   
  
Your godson,   
  
Harry James Potter   
  
Harry tied the letter around the owls leg and set it free, watching it go on its way.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lauren was waiting at the park and saw her father, Sirius Black. She just now realized that her name was Lauren Black, instead of Lauren McCleary. "Lauren, I...I'm so sorry. I...I haven't been here."   
  
"It wasn't your fault, It was that awful wormtail. Your my father and now we can catch up for lost time." Lauren smiled her most wonderful smile, and the wind blew threw her hair. Sirius noticed that she had a British accent even though she hadn't been living there. Oh, well, he thought, must be something she picked up.   
  
"Well, lets get a move on, we don't want to be late for the airport."  
  
"Ok," Lauren picked up the bag her father hadn't taken and they walked to the muggle car he had rented and he saw her off to the airport only to meet her at the other end. He could apparate, but she couldn't.   
  
"I'll see you in London then." He gave her a hug.   
  
"Bye, dad." And she boarded the plane.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

A Land of Enchatment-Chapter 4   
  
Ok, I am really really sorry for not continuing earlier. I got bored with the idea but I'll write some more now and I hope you will like it!   
  
Harry was out in Ron's backyard with Ron, Fred, and George. They had been playing a game of quidditch but had become tired of it and were now just sitting lazily in the sun watching the clouds drift by. Harry was telling George and Fred about the letter he had recieved.   
  
"So..." Fred started out, "This Lauren Black girl...what do you think will come of her?" Fred asked Harry. Harry chuckled lightly. Fred had basically a one track mind and it was usually on girls.   
  
"Fred, I have not even met the girl yet, but I am sure that she will be great if she is Sirius's daughter." Although later Harry whispered to Fred, "But I'll write you with the details." With and Evil grin and a wink.   
  
Harry was looking forward to seeing Sirius and meeting Lauren and actually having a-wait...was he going to have a...a family? Sirius was the closest thing he had to a father, and Lauren would most likely be like a sister...Harry was going to have a family again, and it was a great feeling. However, he didn't like the idea of having to leave behind the Weasley's again, even though he knew he would see Ron and the twins at Hogwarts. Well Harry thought, now is better than never. So he got up off and out of the sunshine and walked inside the house.   
  
The Burrow was a great house, one he always missed when he left. A thousand different things and quirks that made it homey and unique, kind of like visiting an old house, one with memories and a history. Harry walked up the crooked, carpeted, twisted steps to Ron's room and walked over to the top bunk. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.   
  
Dear Sirius,   
  
I know I just sent you an owl this morning, but I wanted to let you know tha I will be coming a bit earlier, I will most likely arrive sometime tomorrow. I hope that is alright. I know the way, I went to Godric's Hollow, well I lived there. What I am trying to say is I will have no trouble finding it.   
  
I am also looking forward to having a real family again. You are the closest thing that I have to the father and I know that Lauren will be just great also. Well, thank you again for being here for me.   
  
I will see you soon,   
  
Harry James Potter   
  
Harry didn't quite know why he always signed his name with his middle name included, maybe it was to take a piece of his father with him, or something like that. Harry headed back down to go outside and have a nice Quidditch practice session with his soon to be teammates, and friends.   
  
******   
  
Lauren had gotten to her new home with her father in Godric's Hollow. They had a nice house, well, it was close to a mansion compared to what she was used to living to! The hallway's were all twisted and she was almost sure she would always get lost, but it was fun, even an adventure. She was very excited about meeting Harry. Harry Potter, she had heard about him in Sabrinth, and about Voldemort (she had never been afraid to say his name aloud) and how he defeated him. But the way her father talked about him, he was also very kind and brave.   
  
She went to bed that night feeling very content, and woke up not tired at all. She almost jumped out of bed knowing that Harry would be there soon. She took a quick shower, and charmed her hair dry and straight. It was almost non-magic, well, at least it wasn't picked up on by the ministry. She put on a black, pleated mini skirt with knee high socks and her black boots, along with a tight, long, creme colored, v-neck sweater/shirt. She left her hair down but put a little sparkling charm on it.   
  
All of a sudden she heard the door bell ring, and quickly put on some lip gloss, eyeshadown, and mascara, and then she ran throughout the twisted hallways and finally found the front door. She took a look in the mirror, and then opened the door.   
  
******   
  
Harry had ridden by broom over to Sirius's house after bidding his goodbye's to Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. The ride had been most uncomfortable. He stopped at a small shop near Godric's Hollow and asked if they knew about Sirius.   
  
The shop clerk smiled jovially and said, "Oh of course! You're Harry Potter! Sirius lives down London Avenue and then you turn right and his home is down the road a couple of miles in a little clearing surrounded by some woods, ya can't miss it." The clerk winked. Harry thanked him and threw his bag over his shoulder and hopped back on his broom.   
  
Harry knocked on the door and after a few minutes, a girl with blonde hair who was about a foot shorter than him and quite beutiful answered the door with a great smile.   



End file.
